Same Time, Different Genins
by Soban
Summary: First Fanfic. AU. R&R but no flames:P Naruto's not the only one to be branded but unlike him this Genin was only ever meant to be seen as a monster. Rating will more en likely go to R later.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah but I have sole rights to my Fanmade characters so there:P

Also if you have ideas for a Genin give me their bios/stats of the neccesities in a review and I'll write em in with your permission. Try to keep em Genin based of course.

Chp. 1 – Different Genins

Huge grey clouds hung ominously over a small patch of barren earth. Jagged strikes of lightning flashed through the skies rending trees in the distance nothing more than charred black stumps and huge resounding booms of thunder echoed off the nearby mountains turning a boom into a BANG!! Almost three dozen figures huddled around the patch of barren earth in various groups except for two. Two figures stood facing each other resolutely at the center of the patch, the promise of battle lulling everything into silence.

"Give up now and I won't have to hurt you loser." One of the figures taunted in an adolescent voice, his medium length red hair giving the illusion of flame and his fierce blue eyes as swallowing as the ocean in a great storm.

The person opposite him slid his foot back slightly shifting his hands upwards in a protective motion with kunais visible. The tauntee motioned for the taunter to advance.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The red head issued forth a battle cry and charged, the flash of metal shone unmistakably in the lightning as three metal objects left the red head's out stretched hand with a swish.

It had suddenly become very dark, and the slow but steady pit-pat of rain began beating down upon those gathered. The screech of metal against metal rang out twice followed by a muffled thud and a low grunt.

Thunder flashed illuminating the two combatants at a deadlock, the red head held a punch out locked against his opponents raised knee, a pair of his thrown kunai sticking up from the ground and the third caught firmly between his opponent's teeth.

"Listen to your own words." The tauntee said after a few tense seconds in a low whisper between clenched teeth, eyes covered by a black blindfold which seemed to be water proof, his void black hair seeming a mirror that perfectly reflected the flashes of light but, at the same time swallow them.

Thunder flashed again revealing five kunais dug into the dirt and the two boys were locked in combat, attacking and counter attacking at a fierce pace.

The red head feinted with a snap front kick forcing his opponent to take a step back and then leapt forward and up off his back foot for a supreme, flipping heel smash. The blindfolded fighter snapped out his left foot high in a spinning, out-in crescent kick locking attacks with the red head and then forcing him off course. Foot planted firmly on the ground the blindfolded fighter completed his spin and his elbow made an explosive impact with his suddenly grounded, stumbling opponent.

"Taoru give up." The blindfolded fighter said bluntly as the red head picked himself up off the ground.

"NEVER DEAD LAST!" Taoru screamed back in reply and rushed forward again, his hands lashing out to deliver punch after punch. He was steadily pushing his opponent backward but not one of his strikes had gotten through his opponents defense yet.

_Damnit dead last._ Taoru thought to him self as he launched himself into roundhouse, spin sidekick combo, hooking both of dead last's hands out of the way with his round house he was sure his sidekick would do some damage. He grinned as the second part of his combo made impact and stared in disbelief as his opponent only skidded back a few feet. He had leaned forward with his shoulder stalling the force of the kick and minimizing the damage.

Taoru was once again thrown back as a palm slammed into his chest seemingly from nowhere.

_Damnit, I'm the best student in the class and a member of the Clouds most prestigious bloodline! How can this dead last stand against me?!_ Taoru let out an angry sigh gripping his chest; he spat at his opponent from his grounded position.

"Forfeit." The blindfolded combatant stated bluntly stepping to the left of the improvised projectile. Shouting ensued now, comments being thrown out in a variety of tones from the sidelines.

"Curse that freak's luck." Muttered one.

"QUIT YOUR CHEATING BASTARD!" Another yelled angrily. (Female of course)

"TAORU YOU'RE THE BEST!" Someone else (Another female) shouted.

"Kick his ass good." Stated another.

_Fools_. The blindfolded combatant thought. _You're only spurring him on to add injury to insult._

Ukaze Taoru, number one student of the Hidden Cloud village's shinobi academy drew himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest. With a smile and a laugh he waved at his friends on the sidelines and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry guys I was just testing his strength...no wonder he's dead last." Taoru smirked and started forming a set of hand seals.

"TAORU YOU'RE SO GREAT!" Screamed several females in unison (Fan girls:P)

"He's going to use it." Exclaimed one student to several others who gasped and awed.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME TAORU?!" Shouted (Yet another) fan girl, which earned her a series of death glares and a sweat drop from several males including the blindfolded one.

"KICK HANES ASS!"

_Bah, one of em actually bothered to use my actual name_. Hane thought to him self with a small smile which only seemed to anger Taoru who had reached into his shuriken holster and nicked his palm for a bit of blood.

_My bloodlines the greatest_. Taoru thought to himself.

Flashback

"Alright Taoru, listen carefully." An adult version of Taoru was addressing a chibi Taoru who at the moment was valiantly trying to use his kunai to kill an evil squirrel that had dropped down from a tree branch into his ice cream.

"Listen now Taoru." The adult version said again.

"Yes father." The chibi version whined.

"Our blood line" He began in the utmost serious tone. "Is the coveted ability to 'store' and 'forget' hand seals when performing techniques. By storing hand seals we can perform more complicated family jutsus that require a held weapon but without having to rely on one handed seals, or we can save the proper amount of chakra for a difficult technique at a later time. We can also forget a few of the hand seals and than run through them again confusing pupil bloodlines like the Sharingan of the Leaf to confuse their jutsu memorizing abilities."

"Can I have more ice cream?" Chibi Taoru asked excitedly.

OI!" Adult Taoru face vaulted

End Flashback

"Give up now Hane, I don't wanna humiliate you." Taoru taunted, his right arm glowing an eerie neon yellow.

Soban Hane, misfit of the academy, sole surviving inheritor of a cursed bloodline, sole surviving descendant of the clan that failed the Cloud the most in their war with the leaf and the bearer of a dark secret let out a deep breath blocking out the annoying chit chat of his opponent and his class mates. He stood tall, standing his ground, the lines in his face grim set.

"FOOL!" The fiery red head yelled finishing his last few hand seals. "Hijutsu: Lightning Shuriken Swarm!" The soft glowing yellow chakra transferred to the shuriken in a heartbeat and seemed to take off with a mind of its' own, razor sharp edges whipped past Hane's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

_No time to waste_. Hane thought to himself just barely registering his wound as he flew at Taoru landing a solid punch in his gut.

_Close your eyes_. Hane said to himself, hoping that his opponent would fall unconscious but; Taoru just smiled. Hane leapt back just barely dodging the yellow glowing shuriken and then a second and then a third.

Damn 

"Your mine now." Taoru stated excitedly taking in a gulp of fresh air, ten yellow flashing shurikens at his beck and call, start flying about in chaotic flight patterns with Hane at the center of their deadly crossfire. "They've locked onto your chakra, give up!"

_Damn again_. Hane thought to himself as he leapt off the ground in a wild cartwheel maneuver dodging seven of the deadly chakra blades and taking three minor hits. Hane scolded himself for making a beginners mistake as the lightning shurikens whipped around in mid air for another pass.

_No chance to dodge, do the technique_! A voice yelled that everyone but Hane seemed oblivious too. He was upside down, still in mid-air as he began his own set of hand seals.

"TOO LATE, TOO LATE!" Taoru chanted happily in anticipation of his grand victory, fast advancing upon his opponent.

"Doton: Great Spike Fortress!" Hane yelled out, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing against the floor of their improvised arena. Taoru took in a gasp of air as his opponent's once vulnerable form was swallowed up in a protective layer of earth and let it out when pillar after pillar of earth started erupting.

The lightning shurikens grated against the sudden obstacles exploding and producing a great cloud of dry earth.

A pair of Chuunin and Jounin instructors shielded their charges from any far-flung debris and waited impatiently for the mess to settle.

"Told ya." Taoru grinned like a mad fool, hovering over the battered form of Hane and laughed aloud. He spared a few moments to dust himself off and threw his opponent's unconscious form over his shoulder. Immediately a great roar rose up from the Chuunins and students. They clapped appreciatively while others flung themselves at the young star until the Jounins signaled for silence.

A female Jounin looked around at the gathered students with a grim face, the rain and clouds causing the students to blanch and recoil in fear. She suddenly doubled over in infectious laughter. "You all pass." She chirped, smiling, her hands dispelling a Genjutsu and revealing a table of Cloud forehead protectors.

"Could you dispel the rain too?" Taoru piped in while the others started lining up to receive their hitai-ates.

The Jounin looked like she was at a loss for words and then made a few more seals dispelling the mass illusion turning the scenery into a gloomy overcast instead of a scary movie, killing holiday. She smiled. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Taoru laughed and scratched the back of his head and slipped off his sandal touching his foot to the ground. "I can feel the rain and I can see the splashing mud but I can't feel the mud squish beneath my feet, it's just...dry."

The Chuunins threw Taoru an admiring smile then glanced at the still form of Hane. "Everyone?" One of the Chuunins asked, eyes glazing over with hate.

"Everyone." The Jounin repeated with a grin, throwing sidelong glances at Taoru who chuckled in reply while he retrieved a pair of hitai-ates.

"Congrats everyone." The second Chuunin instructor yelled with a smile. "Remember tomorrow will hopefully be your last day at the academy and we'll be assigning you to three man teams. Don't be late!" With a final goodbye the Chuunin and Jounin instructors poofed out.

"WE'RE GENIN!" The class screamed together happily, celebrating their success.

"That was awesome."

"He's so Kawaiii!"

"...he punched and I..."

"Such a loser..."

"...Amazing that everyone passed."

"Hey Taoru." A raven haired, cloudy eyed kunoichi suddenly appeared beside Taoru. "Wanna go on a date with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Maybe later." Taoru replied lamely taking a step back. "Dead last's little lucky streak wore me out and I wanna see if that jutsu he tried to use affected me, so I'm gonna head over to the hospital."

"That baka MUST have cheated!" She declared trapping Taoru in an embrace. "Your so nice to be taking him with you after he did all that."

"I'm a nice guy." Taoru responded flashing a smile and winking, causing the kunoichi to redden. He turned and leapt away from the crowd, no one noticed that it was in the opposite direction of the hospital. Taoru didn't stop until he was sure that he was alone. He stood in a small clearing, small to medium sized trees forming a quaint little forest.

"Put me down you bastard." Hane said gruffly, convinced that it was safe to open his eyes when Taoru had stopped. "Umphhhh." Hane grunted as he hit the dirt.

"Bastard."

"Get up, your not that hurt...Taoru" The real Hane replied, dispelling his Genjutsu that had switched how each other looked to the other. The real Taoru grunted again and rose to his feet steadily, daggers almost visibly shooting out of his eyes at the dead last.

"I didn't have to use that Genjutsu, you know that right?" Hane said passively.

"Ya you did..." Taoru started but was quickly cut off by a steadying hand from Hane.

"Cause we're friends right?" Hane finished for him with a small smile.

"Exactly!" Taoru declared. "Besides you wouldn't like all the positive attention." He grinned evilly.

"I don't know, I liked the hug Zaia gave 'you'." Hane replied with a mischievous grin.

"YOU HUGGED ZAIA?!?!" Taoru shouted angrily pointing a finger at his friend. "YOU BASTARD!!" Taoru moved to take a swing but Hane had already moved behind him.

"See you tomorrow." Hane said with a smile and poofed out like the Chuunins and Jounins had done earlier leaving Taoru to fume.

He stood their, fists clenched tightly at his sides with only barely contained rage storming within him. He chuckled at the myriad ways he could get him back and laughed aloud at the thought of a well-placed kick.

_He's too fast for that_...Taoru thought, disappointed.

"Kukuku." Taoru suddenly laughed evilly. "But I can always settle for Her."

R&R if you'd please. Sounds kinda crappy I know but I wrote this a while ago, hopefully other chapters will be better. Rating may go up in later chapters.


End file.
